


[铁虫] 晨晓

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	[铁虫] 晨晓

彼得是被热醒的。  
他睁开眼睛便发现自己身上正好好地盖着厚重的棉被，然而他很清楚记得自己昨晚因为太热而无法入睡，最后把身上的棉被踢开才终于进入睡眠。他拧着眉头，很快便确定始作俑者是现在正在他身旁熟睡，身上没有任何被子的斯塔克先生。  
在他入睡之前，他的身旁还是空无一人。托尼又工作到半夜才回家，事实上彼得已经连续四天没有和托尼见过面了──尽管他们正在同居。  
他撑起身子，端详着几天不见的恋人。现在还是清晨，Friday并没有因为彼得醒来而把房间的遮光解除，因此房间仍然是漆黑一片。多亏了咬他的蜘蛛，在这般黑暗里他仍能清楚看到男人的轮廓，浓密的睫毛，直挺的鼻梁，丰厚的嘴唇，即使在晚上仍然看上去一丝不苟的胡子，他正随着那平均的呼吸起伏的厚实胸膛，贴在他胸膛中央那闪着美丽靛蓝的反应堆，贴身背心下若隐若现的腹肌，然后──那可观的，在棉质睡裤下的勃起。  
然后彼得才后知后觉自己的下体也处于充血的状态。  
这很正常，他是个活力充沛的青少年。至于男人，睡眠中的自然勃起也是一个健康男性的正常生理现象，这没什么。  
然而彼得却不知怎的移不开视线，眼睛死死钉在男人睡裤那隆起的帐篷上。  
他维持着以手肘撑着上半身的姿势，另一只手则开始在他的反应堆周围扫过，手指游走到他的腹肌线条上。他隔着布料，感受着男人肌肉美好的纹理。天，他是多么的性感。他四十几岁，身体没有经过变异，却没有一丝赘肉。  
他的手指渐渐滑到人鱼线的部位。  
那个部份是男人最让人心痒的部份。  
他以食指在男人的人鱼线上打着圈。男人的呼吸依然平稳，他仍然在深层睡眠之中。彼得终于把视线从托尼裤子顶起的帐篷移开，看向男人的睡脸。  
真是一张百看不厌的完美俊脸。  
他忍不住低下头凑近男人，然后在他的唇上印上了一个看似不带情欲的轻吻。  
然而他的手却一直在托尼的人鱼线附近打着转。  
终于，他把手再向下移，轻轻抚上了男人的勃起，隔着绵质布料他也能感觉到那部位的灼热。  
呼，好硬。  
那是让彼得着迷的坚挺。他坐起身，把身子挪近托尼的下半身，然后把双手都轻放在那个隆包上，带着珍视地轻抚着它。  
隔着裤子也能感觉到它变得愈来愈硬了。  
这份认知让彼得终于忍不住想要伸手爱抚下他那一直被自己忽略的，他自己的性器。他右手潜进他熟睡中的恋人的睡裤里，手指触踫到那温热的一刻，他感觉到自己的下身在他的左手掌心里抽搐了一下。  
他抬起眼珠瞄向托尼，托尼仍然在深眠中。他松了一口气，继续侵犯他的男朋友。  
他在托尼的裤子里摸索着。那是他非常熟悉的粗大，这粗硬他抚摸过无数次，他舔过吞过，它埋进过他的身体里无数次，可是每次它的主人都处于清醒状态，而彼得几乎每次都在被动状态下面对这根玩意。因此，现在这在他男友无意识的状态下彷佛侵犯他的行为让彼得感到一阵异样的兴奋。  
他握住了托尼的阴茎，然后开始上下套弄着。偶尔他会让指尖留恋在那性感的头部上，或是滑过那两颗球体的下面。托尼会因为他的动作而做绮梦吗？绮梦的主角必然是他。  
这又让他的下体感到一股战栗。  
他终于按耐不住，几乎可以说是急色地爬到托尼的大腿以下，轻轻坐在他的右边大腿上──他没有真坐下去，以防托尼因为感觉到重量而醒来，他还想继续侵犯他──然后拉下了托尼的裤头。  
那根粗壮的性器就这样弹了出来。  
它湿湿滑滑的，前端冒着一点透明的液体。彼得吞了一口唾液，又再伸出双手抚弄它，一边模糊地思考着到底为什么明明自己也有一根一样的东西──虽然也不尽相同但本质上是一样的东西──但为什么眼前这一根就是让他如此欲罢不能。  
他持续套弄着托尼的性器，它变得愈来愈湿滑，不断冒着液体，然而它的主人却还在沉稳的熟睡状态。从彼得的角度里，这根坚硬和托尼的睡脸尽收眼底，而托尼那安静的睡脸跟这根不断冒着水的阴茎完全不搭调，却使整个画面更具有冲击性的淫糜感。  
他随着自己替男人手淫的节拍在托尼的大腿上摩擦着自己的性器官。虽然中间隔着他自己的睡裤以及托尼的裤子，然而随着他的动作，他的性器磨着柔软的布料，却带给他一种另类快感。  
即使在睡梦中，托尼‧斯塔克那持久力仍然维持着他一贯的傲人水平。彼得愈磨愈忘形，逐渐忘了他正在偷袭男友，嘴里开始漏出细碎的呻吟声。  
他想要更多。  
他放开了一直紧抓着托尼阴茎的手，一把扯下了自己的裤子。他向前挪动身子，让自己的性器触踫到托尼的，然后双手握住两根灼热来回揉搓着。  
「啊……唔啊……」性欲走遍他的全身，他手中的动作逐渐加快，屁股来回磨着，让自己的后穴能隔着睡裤辗过托尼的大腿。  
他愈来愈无法忽视后穴的痕痒感。于是他放开了圈住两人阴茎的手，又再挪动身子爬到床头，拉开床头柜找出润滑剂抺到自己手指上，然后回到托尼的胯部，跨在托尼身上，一手撑住床铺，另一只手伸到后穴试图学着托尼为他扩张的动作给自己扩张。  
「唔……啊……」  
搅弄了好一会，他自认为是时候了，便握住托尼的阳具，对准位置准备坐下去。  
此时，一双强而有力的手握住了他的细腰。  
「好色的小朋友，你认为你现在坐下去的话你会爽到昏厥还是会裂开？」  
彼得倒抽一口气，「托托托托托托托尼！」  
「嗯？你一脸『你怎么醒着？』的表情是怎么回事？我被人侵犯了那么久，有可能还睡得像死猪一样吗？」托尼挑眉。  
「你你你什么时候开始？」彼得两只手臂慌乱地挥舞着。  
「在你露出一脸要把我那玩意吞掉的急色样子的时候吧。」托尼一边回答，语气是如此的轻描淡写，然而手却在揉搓着彼得圆浑的臀部，「怎么了？没见我几天就饿成这样？」  
「呜……」彼得双手掩脸，羞耻感暂时驱散了他的性欲，「没有……」  
托尼停止了揉搓彼得臀瓣的动作，单手扶着彼得的腰，另一只手则摸上被彼得丢弃在枕头旁边的润滑剂，然后放开了彼得，往自己的手指涂上润滑，毫不怜惜地两根手指捅进彼得的后穴里。  
「啊呜……！」彼得因为这粗鲁的入侵而脸容扭曲，然而托尼却没有抽出手指，反而在他的后穴里进进出出的。彼得的呜咽声逐渐变成甜腻的嘤叫，闭上了双目开始上下律动身体，配合着托尼手指的进出。托尼看着彼得那根因为主人的动作而上下晃动的性器，眼光一沉，然后又增加了插在男孩体内的手指，在里面毫不留情地磨刮。  
男孩半睁着双眼看向托尼，「呜……我不要手指了……」  
托尼听罢便把手指从男孩体内抽出，「自己想要的东西自己争取，像你刚才那样。」  
男孩因为羞耻而抿起下唇，「那你要像刚才那样闭着双眼。」  
「我拒绝。这么辣的画面你叫我闭眼不看？」  
男孩涨红着脸，然后向后移动，扭头看向托尼矗立的硬挺，伸出颤抖的手扶着它，对准后穴慢慢坐下去。  
他和男人同时发出了舒坦的吁声。  
「你真是……要命。」托尼重新握住彼得的细腰，引导他上下律动，一边哑着声音感叹道。彼得很快便进入状态，而托尼那蒙着情欲的嗓音实在是该死的性感，这让彼得又更加兴奋。他上下郁动身体，让托尼的阴茎在他的后穴里吞吞吐吐进进出出，快感一直在他的体内累积，让他的动作愈来愈激烈。每当他的屁股拍打上托尼胯部的一刻，他便感觉到对方的坚硬一下下深深地顶入他的体内。  
托尼也顶着胯部，让两人连接的部份更加紧密，让他的下体能更深地插入男孩的肠道里。  
「呜呜，唔啊──托尼……斯塔克先生，我、我要射了……」  
托尼爱死了彼得在这种时候漏出嘴的敬称。  
他引导着彼得加快上下律动的速度，自己也向上顶着胯部，激烈地插弄着男孩。  
在彼得那舒服得甜腻到化不开的呻吟声中，托尼射在他体内，彼得也在同时射出了浓稠的精液。  
「Kid，」托尼伸出手指沾上一点在他肚腹上浓稠液体，「看来你真的饿坏了。」  
彼得还沉醉在高潮的余韵中，托尼在他回过神来之前一个翻身把彼得反压在床上，「今天才刚开始，my baby boy。」然后扯起了一个邪魅的笑容。  
彼得后悔了。  
他知道他今天大概不到中午也没可能离开这张床了──好吧，幸好今天是周六。


End file.
